


triumph ; the raven cycle (lowercase intended)

by harukaloveswater



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Cabeswater - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 17:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11628606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harukaloveswater/pseuds/harukaloveswater
Summary: richard gansey the third was a triumph.





	triumph ; the raven cycle (lowercase intended)

**Author's Note:**

> agh this is really short and not very poetic but i sort of like it.

richard gansey the third was a triumph. he was the king. he would rule. richard gansey the third had nothing. he was nothing. he was nothing to anyone nor himself. richard gansey the third was alive. he was a living breathing creature. he existed. richard gansey the third loved blue sargent. he loved her. he loved her. 

“what a fine young man.” 

he was a teenager approaching eighteen. wanting nothing but the opportunity to explore the world and all the mysteries sunken below each and every speck of dirt. he was brought up in a world where the hierarchy was fierce, power hungry, everyone would lash and growl for a glimpse of social standing. 

“just look at what all he has accomplished!” 

“what?” gansey would say, what had he accomplished? bees had taken his life right from under his feet, and he lived. for what? why? he lived and noah czerny died. for gansey to live noah had to die. for gansey to live noah had to die. for gansey to live noah had to die. 

“just go away.” 

he wanted to help adam. he needed to help adam. his friend was in a horrible position and yet he pushed gansey to the curb. he just wanted to help him. that’s all he wanted to do. but adam said he didn’t need any. was he nothing to adam? 

“just come on.” 

gansey had obliged to henry’s request. felt the robot bee in his palm and fear struck him like a lightning bolt. he didn’t regret it, or maybe he did. it couldn’t hurt him. gansey had listened to the other boy and though he tried to stick with the moral advice, gansey didn’t think he could. gansey wasn’t brave. but he wasn’t afraid either. 

"just drive!" 

ronan lynch and gansey were brothers. not related by blood, but gosh, they considered each other brothers. their personalities clashed and clanged like a sword fight. ronan was wild, but gansey couldn't think of him anything less than his brother. 

“i love you.” 

his first kiss was fatal. despite that he kissed blue sargent, the girl who was cursed. he kissed her and even though he was dying from the inside out he kissed her. and that was all that mattered. 

richard gansey the third was a triumph.


End file.
